Never Coming Back
by idolR21
Summary: Beast Boy might be going insane because of Terra. He's seeing her every where and every place. He can't even sleep well. There's only one person who can help him out, and that's Raven.
1. Chapter 1

"Terra!"

"Beast Boy…"

"Don't leave me!"

"I'm sorry…"

"Terra! TERRA!"

Beast Boy was awakened abruptly by Raven. Raven had heard Beast Boy screaming from across the hall and went into his room to check on him.

"Beast Boy," Raven said. "It's okay. It was just a dream."

"It was so real… It's like she was there… with me. But she left, and I… I…" Beast Boy started crying. "I couldn't save her. I was right there and I couldn't save her!"

"I'm sorry, Beast Boy."

"It's alright… Hey, what are you doing awake at 2 in the morning anyway?" Raven got up and turned her back to Beast Boy as she walked towards his door.

"I had a bad dream too."

The door closed on Beast Boy's door, and Raven walked toward the top of the tower. It was still dark. But dark was what Raven was. Even after they saved the world from Trigon's wrath, she still was not over how evil she was supposed to be. Even if the birthmark faded already.

She sat on the edge of the roof, her cape flowing with the wind as she wrapped her arms around her knees. It was a week after Beast Boy thought he saw Terra. But even if that was her, she clearly didn't want anything to do with the Titans anymore. The statue's gone. She must have been resurrected somehow.

Raven did not like Terra very much. First, she betrays the Titans for Slade, and then she breaks Beast Boy's heart. Beast Boy didn't deserve her.

Wait. Why was she thinking of that?

Sure, she's gone into a few rough spots with Beast Boy, and there's some sort of complicated relationship there… but no. Not like that.

Raven returned to her room, but heard noises in the main room of Titans Tower.

"Who's there?" Raven said as she harnessed her dark energy, ready to attack a possible intruder.

"Om nom nom…" Cyborg then stood up from the fridge. "Oh it's just me, Raven, no need to attack me!" Raven lowered her energy.

"Sorry. I just haven't been sleeping very well and I thought you were an intruder or something."

"Raven, if there was an intruder I would have known already. I designed this tower."

"Alright. Well, I should be off to bed. You too."

"I'm still hungry!"

"If you clear out our fridge, we'll make _you_ get the groceries."

"Alright fine."

Raven returned to her room. On her way, she passed by Beast Boy's room. Beast Boy sat up on his bed, staring at his window. It seemed like he wasn't going to sleep anytime soon. Raven walked back down the hallway to her room.

The next day, the team woke up to a sounding alarm. The H.I.V.E. Five had been terrorizing Jump City... again.

"Titans," Robin yelled. "Go!"

The team went downtown, where Gizmo was apparently getting free drinks from a soda machine he hacked. Mammoth was destroying cars while See-More was zapping the sidewalks with lazer vision.

"Hey," Robin yelled at them. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

"I don't know..." Mammoth said. "Beat up you?" He threw a car that Raven caught and threw back at him.

"It's on. Titans, go!"

Gizmo and Cyborg were duking it out as usual. Starfire and Robin were fighting See-More and Beast Boy was fighting Mammoth. Raven decided to help Beast Boy fight Mammoth.

Mammoth had carried Beast Boy even though he was a dinosaur. He then turned into a fly and flew up high. Beast Boy then seemed distracted and was punched by Mammoth. Raven lifted Mammoth and slammed him to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Raven said.

"Terra! She's over there!" Beast Boy yelled.

Not this again.

Raven sighed and defeated Mammoth. She helped Beast Boy up.

"I saw her. It's real this time."


	2. Chapter 2

"Beast Boy, I really don't think- WHOA!" Robin ducked the CD Beast Boy chucked across the room.

"Beast Boy, please! I do not think it is safe to throw the compact disks around!" Starfire dodged another disc.

Raven walked into the room listening to the commotion. "What's going on here?" Raven said.

"It's Beast Boy," Cyborg said. "He's going crazy. He's looking for some CD."

Raven knew what he was looking for. She took the tracking disc the moment they got back. She knew Beast Boy would look for it. After he saw Terra.

"Please!" Beast Boy yelled. "It's gotta be here somewhere!"

"What exactly are you looking for?" Robin said.

"The tracking disc!" Beast Boy said. "I knew it was here!"

"Tracking disc?" Cyborg said. "There is no tracking disc!"

"I made one a few months ago. It responds to all Teen Titans who have ever lived this tower."

"YOU WHAT?" Cyborg said.

Raven felt kind of guilty for taking the disc. But Beast Boy needed to get over her. Terra clearly was already over them.

"Look," Raven said. Everyone's attention was on her. "If you want, I'll help you look for it."

Robin looked dumbfounded. Cyborg and Starfire were confused as well. Raven was never like this, especially to Beast Boy. Normally, she'd yell at him to shut up and get over it.

"Alright." Beast Boy replied. "I guess it's not in my CD collection… So let's go to my room."

Raven followed Beast Boy to his room. It was still as messy as ever. But it was even more messy than Raven remembered a week before.

Normally, Raven would have said something like, "Don't you ever clean up in here?" But the mood was different. Totally different.

She knew he would hate her for taking the disc.

"Okay. I'll search in my drawers. You check in my closet."

Raven shuddered at the thought of Beast Boy's closet. But she had to make up for taking the disc somehow. She opened the closet and expected to have stuff falling on her, but it didn't.

It was… clean?

What?

"Beast Boy," Raven remarked. "Your closet…"

"I know." Beast Boy said. "It's clean."

Beast Boy looked like he didn't want to discuss the closet further. Raven looked around in the closet. There were some boxes on the ground under Beast Boy's suits, shirts, and shorts.

She opened a box and wasn't surprised by the contents. Pictures of Beast Boy and Terra filled the box. In the middle seemed to be the camera he used them for. There was one picture left, unused.

Raven heard Beast Boy move away from the drawer, and she quickly closed the box with her powers. She pretended to be looking through the other boxes.

"Sorry," Raven said. "I can't find it in here."

"Thought so." Beast Boy said. "I'm going to keep looking in here. Thanks for your help."

She left Beast Boy's room and headed back to hers. She felt guiltier the more steps she took away from her room.

Her room seemed darker than ever. Since nearly everything in her room (including the lighting) corresponds to her emotions, she wasn't really surprised. The disc she stole was in her desk drawer.

For the first time in nearly a year, she lost control of her emotions. The disc smashed.

_No!_ Raven thought. _No. I didn't just do that! No!_

She didn't plan on keeping the disc forever, or destroying it for that matter. She panicked.

_I have to put it back together!_ Raven thought.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" The disc did not repair itself.

_This is bad._ Raven thought.

After realizing she could do nothing, she placed the pieces of the broken disc in a plastic bag, hid it in her pocket, and headed for the roof, to dispose of it using her powers without disrupting her room.

When she got up there, someone else was already there.

_Shit_, Raven thought. _It's Beast Boy._

Beast Boy looked out at the sun, which was setting. Raven sat down next to him.

"Hey," She said. "What are you doing up here?"

"Terra loved sunsets." Beast Boy said.

A conversation with him nowadays was like reading a biography on Terra. She was all he talked about.

"Raven," Beast Boy said.

"Yeah?" Raven replied.

"Thanks for helping me look for the disc. I know you didn't like her very much, but I appreciate it."

Those words hurt Raven even more than the birthmark of Trigon. He thought she was being nice. He thought she finally started to accept Terra…

She had to tell him the truth.

"Beast Boy," Raven started. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Beast Boy said, but the moment she held up the disc, he knew why. Anger came clear on his face as Raven started to try and explain.

"I'm sorry," Raven said. "I knew you would look for this, and I accidentally broke it-"

"Accidentally? If I know you any better, Raven, you destroyed it on purpose!"

"I swear! It wasn't on purpose-"

"That was a one-of-a-kind CD, Raven. Now we'll never be able to fine her. It's all your fault!"

Beast Boy left the roof angrier than ever. Raven tried to hold back her tears.

"It is my fault. I'll never be able to redeem myself."


End file.
